


The Easel

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for B2MeM Challenge N41 on my 'Art Supplies' Bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Easel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM Challenge N41 on my 'Art Supplies' Bingo card.

"My father had it made for me," she says fondly, struggling to be heard over the joyous riot of children at play. "He said he wanted golden wood to match my hair and inlaid mahogany for my eyes. He really was a sentimental old fool." A small wistful smile graces her lips, her voice soft with fondness.

"I wasn't ever really good I have to admit. You can see for yourself, the still life above the hearth and that landscape in the foyer. Rougher than the hide of a mûmukil. But I loved it, mixing the pigment, the smell of the paint, turning a blank slate into something colorful and alive, no matter if the only person who liked it was my pa."

She ran her fingers down the aged and paint-splattered wood. "He'd be happy if you took it, honest he would. He knew how much you loved art; why, he saw that first painting you made when you were just a child. He was very impressed, as were we all. No, he'd want you to take it. It's only been collecting dust, any road, since my hands have begun to twist on me. Besides, I won't have any use for it where I'm going."

The room darkens slightly, the sun beginning to sink lower in the sky. She stands to remove the kettle from the fire. "I imagine they have fine painters in Gondor, great artists and craftsmen. I hope I can see some of the ornate tapestries my father used to speak of. But that must wait until after I've seen where they laid him to rest. Good people, and he was much loved by them. But a proper Hobbit burial it was not. I'm bringing a marker but I'll have to improvise on the plants once I'm there. I've even written a few words to say, nothing too formal."

She pours out the tea, smiling at her young cousin. "So, that's settled then, yes? It'll be in good hands with you, I'm sure. And when it's time you'll find another loving home for it. And make sure you tell them Meriadoc Brandybuck had it custom made. That's what makes it special."


End file.
